Phase Terminale
by BluHair
Summary: Loki voulait juste retrouver son statut de Dieu. Et le voilà en train de jouer les garde malades. "Deviens quelqu'un de bien" avait dit Odin. "Quelle blague" Pensa le Jotun. (DeathFic)


**Ouais je sais que je devrais pas commencer à écrire des OS sans avoir finit les autres truc que j'ai commencé maaaiiis... J'étais inspirée...**  
**Joker: Malheur...**  
**Je vous laisse donc avec une petite histoire sur notre cher Dieu du Mensonge préféré! Je sais pas trop où le placer au niveau continuité des Marvel... Peut-être après Avengers sans tenir compte de _Thor: The Dark World_...**  
**Enfin bref! Bonne lecture bande de gens!**

* * *

Cela faisait presque un an que Loki avait été envoyé en exil sur Midgard. Seulement un an qu'il était démunit de ses pouvoirs et qu'il devait côtoyer ces stupides humains sans cervelles.

« Tu ne reviendra sur Asgard que quand tu seras devenu digne de ton statut de Dieu. Quand tu seras devenu quelqu'un de bien Loki. » Avait dit le Père-De-Toutes-Choses avant de l'envoyer dans le Bifrost.

-Et c'est le vieux fou qui m'a catalogué comme Dieu du Mal qui ose me dire ça ?! Gronda-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une cannette de soda vide.

Certains passants lui jetèrent des regards interloqués mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Il s'affala sur un banc à la peinture caillée, la tête entre les mains.

« Comment font-ils, les Midgariens, pour être des bonnes personnes ? » Pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il allait abandonner et retourner à sa misérable chambre d'hôtel, quand, dans une flaque d'eau croupie, le reflet d'un néon attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et vit, sur le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, écrit en grosses lettres rouges lumineuses : « Les enfants du terminal ». Le M était penché et brillait moins que le reste. Loki s'approcha et lu le papier froissé et jauni collé à la vitrine par deux malheureux bouts de pâte à fixe :

_Cherche bonnes âmes en ces périodes de fêtes,_

_certains n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un sapin de Noël où déposer des cadeaux._

_Nous vous remercions par avance._

_L'hôpital Saint Julien._

Il poussa la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit avec un tintement de clochette. Une odeur de transpiration l'accueillit dans la salle mal éclairée où trônait dans un coin, un vieux sapin décoré en tout et pour tout que d'une pauvre guirlande clignotante dont le trois quart des ampoules avait déjà rendues l'âme. Au fond de la pièce, une grosse femme était assise dans un siège dont elle débordait allègrement. Elle leva les yeux de son magazine quelques secondes après que le brun soit entré. Ses yeux vitreux semblèrent s'illuminer.

-Vous venez pour l'annonce ?

« Non, pour te faire l'aumône pauvre idiote... »

-Oui. Répondit-il.

-Fantastique ! Ah... vraiment... Merci beaucoup jeune homme !

Il tiqua sur les deux derniers mots. « J'ai une centaine d'années de plus que toi. Imbécile. » Lui dit-il intérieurement.

-C'est tout naturel madame. Certains n'ont pas notre chance.

Il lui lança son sourire le plus radieux avant de reprendre :

-Je commence quand ?

-Oh le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Je vais vous trouver une fiche d'inscription et... (elle commença à ouvrir une multitude de tiroirs en sortant parfois un stylos ou une feuille)... Et toute la paperasse habituelle ! Tenez ! Remplissez cette feuille avec votre nom, prénom, adresse et aussi votre expérience personnelle !

-Je n'en ai aucune.

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, durant lequel il remplit le papier comme elle le lui avait demandé, avant de sourire à nouveau.

-Oh et puis après tout il faut bien un début à tout !

La grosse femme lui tendit une seconde feuille dont il survola les quelques lignes. Il fit sa plus belle signature à l'endroit indiqué et lui rendit papiers et stylo. Elle le remercia à nouveau et lui expliqua où se trouvait l'hôpital pour qu'il s'y rende le lendemain.

-On vous emmènera à l'enfant dont vous devrez vous occuper. Finit-elle.

-Très bien, merci madame.

Elle lui lança encore un sourire qu'il lui rendit, camouflant le dégout qu'elle lui inspirait. Loki retourna à son hôtel, salua vaguement le réceptionniste et monta à sa chambre. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et leva le nez vers le ciel.

-Ça vous va, Père ? Lança-t-il, d'un air moqueur.

Il partit se coucher, ignorant la minuscule étoile qui brilla plus fort que toutes ses sœurs.

**OoO**

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient à peine de frapper les plus hauts immeubles de la ville que le Dieu déchu était déjà lavé, habillé et prêt pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il y arriva en une dizaine de minutes et pénétra dans le grand hall baigné de lumière. La seconde d'après, l'hôtesse d'accueil l'appelait. Petite, ni moche ni belle, un peu ronde, sans intérêt.

-Vous êtes de l'association ? Chambre 237, deuxième étage. Ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne réponde. Elle s'appelle Claire et a un cancer des poumons en phase terminale. Faites preuve de tact.

-Bien sûr... Sourit-il.

A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un « Kansserdaispoumonenfaseterminale » mais ça ne devait pas être bien grave puisqu'on le laissait y aller. La chambre 237 était blanche et immaculée. Pas la moindre trace de saleté ou maladie. Enfin... Si l'on mettait de côté la jeune fille allongée sur un lit, complètement chauve, des tubes sortant du nez et des bras, en train de lire un épais roman. En faite, il se demandait encore comment il avait deviné que c'était une femme. Peut-être les formes au niveau de la poitrine, si on pouvait appeler ça des formes. Ses yeux, d'un bleus délavés, quittèrent son livre pour se poser sur Loki.

-Vous êtes de l'association. Affirma-t-elle.

-Oui. Et toi tu es Claire ?

-C'est écrit sur la porte.

Elle reprit sa lecture, semblant complètement l'oublier. Le Dieu prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit, gardant cependant une certaine distance entre lui et … _ça_.

-Je m'appelle Loki.

-Enchanté. Dit-elle sans s'arrêter de lire. Épargnons nous les présentations inutiles. Vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine ici.

-Pourquoi donc ?

Elle reposa son livre sur ses genoux avec un soupire fatigué.

-Vous êtes le cinquième à être venu en deux mois seulement. Et celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps est resté dix jours. Ça fait quatre ans que je vis là, je sais ce que ça fait de rencontrer des gens dont la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, qu'à un mouvement de la ligne de l'électrocardiogramme.

Elle désigna l'étrange machine du menton et le brun constata en effet qu'une ligne verte remuait à un rythme constant, toujours avec un « bip » sonore. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle regardait la machine avec une certaine tristesse. « Si elle savait que son sort m'importe peu. » Pensa-t-il, sans la moindre pitié pour elle.

-J'ai vécu pire. Ce contenta de répondre le Dieu déchu.

C'était vrai après tout : Il avait survécut à d'innombrables guerres contre presque tous les mondes. Même Midgard.

-Si vous le dites. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors ? On vous a donné un emploie du temps pour vous occuper de la p'tite cancéreuse ? C'est quoi le programme ?

-On fera ce que tu veux.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne fronce ses sourcils inexistants, détruits par les nombreux traitements qu'elle avait reçu.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Pas le moins du monde. On ne m'a donné aucune consigne donc je te laisse le choix, tant que cela reste raisonnable.

Claire garda le silence et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui laissait entrer les rayons du soleil, plongeant la pièce dans une douce lumière. Elle se redressa sur son lit, dévoilant son corps frêle et amaigrit sous sa robe d'hôpital.

-J'aimerais sortir... Aller dans le parc...

-Tu y es autorisée ?

-Oui...

Il manqua d'éclater de rire. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir le berner lui ? Le Dieu du Mensonge ?

-Je vais tout de même demander à-

-Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. J'ai... J'ai mentit mais... Oh s'il vous plaît ! Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas sortie de cette chambre. À part pour passer des examens ou subir d'innombrables opérations !

« Comme si ça allait m'attendrir... »

-Je ne voudrait pas avoir d'ennuis au cas ou il t'arriverais quelque chose.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien... S'il vous plaît... Pas longtemps...

-Non. Répondit-il, catégorique.

Elle croisa ses bras fins sur sa poitrine et grogna, la mine sombre :

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes...

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle, serrant son roman avec force, et lui, se nettoyant les ongles, songeant que venir là était une des idées les plus stupides qu'il ai pu avoir.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Finit-il par demander.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « vous vous foutez de moi ? » et, voyant qu'il posait la question sans mauvaises intentions, poussa un soupire agacé.

-J'ai un cancer. Expliqua Claire. Et on m'a traité par chimio thérapie, d'où ma chute de cheveux. Vous en avez d'autres des questions comme ça ? Vous venez d'un autre pays ou quoi ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça... Et « phase terminale » ?

La jeune fille détourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'électrocardiogramme à côté d'elle et, après de longues secondes, déclara d'une voix blanche :

-Ça veut dire que je vais mourir. Non vraiment, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus ironique, vous venez d'où ?

Comment pouvait on à ce point avoir conscience de sa propre mort et n'avoir pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça ?

-Vous comprenez pourquoi tous les autres ont abandonnés maintenant... ?

-Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres. Assura Loki.

-Nous verrons cela.

« Elle a du toupet pour une mourante... » Songea le Dieu avec un très léger sourire en coin. Elle fit mine de replonger dans son roman mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne lisait pas. Sans doute attendait elle qu'il relance la conversation. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Il désigna le livre d'un vague mouvement de la main.

-... _Divergente_... Vous connaissez ?

-Du tout. Répondit-il, honnêtement.

Il lui prit le livre alors qu'elle le lui tendait et en lut rapidement la quatrième de couverture. « Au moins les humains ont de l'inspiration lorsqu'il s'agit de raconter des histoires ». Il lui rendit son roman.

-N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que tu souhaite faire plutôt que sortir ?

-... Non... Pas que je ne veuille pas... Mais il n'y a rien à faire ici.

-On trouve toujours quelque chose à faire. Dit Loki en regardant autour de lui.

Il arracha une fiche « portables interdis » scotchée au mur et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux de tailles inégales.

-Je crois avoir entendu parler -de là d'où je viens- d'un jeu que vous faites souvent, les jeunes de ton âge. Du mime c'est ça ?

Elle éclata franchement de rire, déclenchant aussi une petite toux.

-L'info est mal passée ! Je joue plus à ça depuis que j'ai 10 ans !

Il roula des yeux d'un air agacé.

-Tu préfère t'ennuyer ?

-Franchement oui ! Riposta Claire entre deux rires et toussements.

Il souffla et lui lâcha la moitié des bouts de papiers sur la poitrine. Il commença à noter quelques objets, animaux et figures emblématiques qu'il connaissait de Midgard et eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant l'adolescente en faire de même.

-Tu aurais un récipient où les mettre ?

Elle récupéra son bol de céréales vide et le lui tendit.  
-Il est sale. Grimaça le brun.

-Roh vous allez pas chipoter non plus !

-Je ne « chipote » pas !

-Oh que si !

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille éclate à nouveau de rire et que Loki laisse un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

« C'est ridicule... » Ne put s'empêcher de penser le Jotun.

-Allez ! Mettez moi ces fichus papiers dans ce bol sale !

Il finit par céder, et piocha dedans en premier, exagérant considérablement une nouvelle grimace d'écœurement, arrachant un gloussement à Claire. Il lut. « Poule ».

-... Bon...

-Cht ! On parle pas quand on mime !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, posa les mains sur ses hanches, coudes en arrière, avant de déambuler dans la pièce en avançant et reculant la tête au rythme de ses pas. Encore une fois, elle fut prise d'un fou rire -et d'une toux- incontrôlable et eut dut mal à articuler :

-Poule !

Finalement le jeu s'éternisa jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. L'adolescente remporta évidemment la partie.

« En même temps elle est midgarienne... » Songea Loki, de mauvaise foi.

-Faites pas cette tête ! Vous gagnerez peut-être la prochaine fois ! _Peut-être_ ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Il lâcha un grognement agacé et croisa les bras sur son torse, la détaillant longuement. Elle devait être jolie quand elle avait encore des cheveux et un teint plus... Coloré ? Vif ? Vivant... ? Sa peau était aujourd'hui si pâle, cadavérique, qu'on aurait pu la croire transparente. Ceci étant appuyé par les veines bleutés ressortant parfaitement sur cette toile blanche. Ses yeux fatigués n'étaient plus que les fantômes des deux pupilles saphirs qu'ils avaient dût être. Sa maladie avait sans doute influencée sur sa silhouette aussi. Sans parler de ses tubes qui semblaient aspirer sa vie plutôt que la stabiliser.

Son observation fut interrompue par une infirmière qui vînt taper à la porte. Elle posa un plateau en aluminium recouvert d'un papier film sur la tablette à côté de Claire, nota quelques mots sur la fiche accroché au bout du lit, en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à l'électrocardiogramme avant de quitter la pièce.

-Beuh... Encore cette bouillie de légume... Marmonna la malade en s'armant de couverts en plastique.

-... Tu comptes vraiment avaler... _ça_ ?

-Parce que vous croyez que j'ai le choix ? On nous sert pas de CheeseBurger ici !

Il avait déjà gouté des CheeseBurger. Pas trop mauvais, mais il l'avait sentit peser sur son estomac tout le reste de la journée. Et dire que certains ne se nourrissent presque que de ces sandwich. Elle avala son repas en quelques minutes, sans camoufler son dégout, et en laissa d'ailleurs une bonne partie dans la plateau. L'infirmière revint peu après, et soupira en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas finit son repas.

-Vous ferez mes compliments au chef ! Dit Claire, avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Non parce que... Manger du caoutchouc cuit tous les jours c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis mon arrivée ici !

-Tu sais bien que tu dois suivre un régime alimentaire très strict... Tenta l'infirmière. Pour ton traitement...

Son sourire disparut comme neige au soleil.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE ?! Hurla-t-elle. J'VAIS CREVER !

Loki fut surprit de ce changement d'humeur inattendu, mais pas l'infirmière qui se contenta de récupérer plateau et bol de céréale avant d'attraper le bras du dieu et le sortir de la salle. Elle referma la porte, étouffant les cris de rage de l'adolescente.

-Excusez la... Elle... Enfin... Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a apprit que son cancer était en phase terminale.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Fit remarquer le brun.

-C'est ce qu'elle essai de se faire croire. Et de nous faire croire. Mais elle a peur. … Je pense que ça lui a tout de même fait du bien d'avoir de la visite. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous... Essayez de repasser demain... Elle se sera peut-être calmée d'ici là...

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-... Un mois... Peut-être moins... Ou un peu plus.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons, laissant l'infirmière seule et un peu déboussolée au milieu du couloir.

**OoO**

Le soir venu, il s'était rendu dans le parc de l'hôpital, juste en dessous de la chambre de Claire. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et la lune était pleine et immense. Loki grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche avec agilité et bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La chance semblait lui sourire, la vitre était mal fermée. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de coude et se glissa dans la chambre, discret comme un chat. Elle ne dormait pas et était assise contre la tête de lit, le dévisageant, la bouche entr'ouverte.

-Mais vous êtes malade ?!

Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à le reconnaître apparemment. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la même chaise que ce matin.

-Comment vous avez fait pour passer par là ?

-Tout le monde a ses secrets. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

-Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire ?

-Il est deux heures du matin et vous êtes entré par la fenêtre... Excusez moi d'être surprise hein...

-Tu ne voulais pas sortir ?

-... Pardon ?

-Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu voulais aller te promener dans le parc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais je... Enfin...

Il alla prendre un vieux fauteuil roulant, plié dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu peux retirer ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les tubes sortant de ses bras et son nez.

Elle acquiesça, gardant une expression d'incompréhension totale.

-Oui... Je peux... Pas longtemps... Mais pourquoi bon sang ?

-Parce qu'on sort.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et enleva ses tubes, un sourire de joie naissant sur son visage.

-Pour de vrai ?

Le Jotun acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et une fois qu'elle fut débarrassée de son attirail, la porta jusqu'au fauteuil comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Ils descendirent les deux étages le plus discrètement possible, passant par les escaliers de secours -il la prenait sur son dos et trainait le fauteuil d'une main- et en quelques minutes, ils furent dehors. Le vent glacé fit frissonner la jeune fille sans que ça lui fasse perdre son sourire pour autant. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, peut-être à cause du froid, et le Dieu la couvrit de son manteau. Il arrêta le fauteuil devant un lac où deux cygnes barbotaient tranquillement. L'eau semblait noire dans la nuit. Claire se leva, aidée par Loki qui la soutenait par les épaules. Elle avança doucement, ses jambes maigres tremblants légèrement. Elle leva le nez, des flocons commençaient à tomber. Très vite, le sol fut recouvert de neige, mais le froid ne semblait pas la déranger. La voyant comme ça, si heureuse, le Dieu déchu la trouva magnifique, forte... Humaine. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, sans rien dire, sans bouger, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se mette à tousser. Il abandonna le fauteuil et la prit dans ses bras. Quand ils furent de nouveau dans sa chambre, il la glissa sous les draps et la borda. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle lui murmura, tout doucement :

-Merci.

Il ne répondit pas, et remit ses tubes en place avant de quitter la chambre aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

**OoO**

Il revînt la voir tous les jours pendant deux semaines. Et au fil du temps, il remarqua qu'elle faiblissait. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer. Un matin, il arriva devant sa porte, mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'entendait plus les bip de la machine du cœur (comme ils avaient finit par l'appeler), et le nom de Claire n'était plus sur la porte. Il tourna la poignée, elle était bloquée. Il fila à la réception, demanda si on l'avait changée de chambre ou emmenée au bloc.

-...On... On ne vous a pas dit ? Questionna l'hôtesse d'accueil, avec une mine triste. Elle... Elle est morte hier soir...

Il resta interdit.

-Elle est sans doute mieux là où elle est...

Le brun se pencha par dessus le bureau, figea son regard dans celui de la femme, et gronda d'une voix grave:

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y comprendre... ?

Elle lâcha un petit couinement d'animal apeuré, alors que Loki quittait l'hôpital, les poings si serrés que ses jointures virèrent vite au blanc. Quand il fut dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il fit voler l'intégral du mobilier en éclats. Lorsque le réceptionniste vînt lui porter une lettre, il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Après lui avoir hurlé dessus, l'avoir insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, il lui jeta l'enveloppe à la figure et lui ordonna de quitter l'hôtel d'ici une heure ou il préviendrait tous les flics du quartier. Le Dieu sortit de sa valise une énorme liasse de billet qu'il lui tendit.

-Je comptait partir de toute façon. Considérez ça comme un dédommagement.

L'homme passa par plusieurs couleurs, blanc, rouges, à nouveau blanc. Il commença à compter les billets, mais arrêta à partir du trentième. Il sortit de la chambre en courant, laissant Loki seul. Il ouvrit la lettre. Une invitation. Un seul mot attira son attention. Un prénom plutôt. _**Claire**_.

Une invitation à son enterrement qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

**OoO**

Il faisait beau. Le ciel était dégagé. Pourtant l'air était froid. Même si à la base il ne craignait pas les basses températures, la peau du Dieu était parcourue de frissons. Il s'approcha du cercueil lentement, une rose blanche à la main. Il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était pourtant splendide. Les personnes s'étant occupés de son corps l'avaient maquillée de manière à ce que sa peau ait une jolie teinte rosée et ses lèvres soient rouges. On lui avait mit une longue perruque auburn, de belles boucles tombaient sur sa poitrine. Elle était sûrement comme ça avant que la maladie ne se propage dans tout son corps. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'avait connu. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra les parents de sa protégée. La mère était en larmes, le père lui tenait les épaules et gardait une expression dure. « C'est un homme après tout. » Pensa Loki, sardonique. Il se retînt d'aller les voir, de leur dire en les regardant dans le blanc des yeux que, même s'ils paraissaient rongés par le chagrin, jamais il ne les avait vu rendre visite à leur fille en presque un mois. Avaient-ils seulement pensés à elle ? Loki ferma les yeux, chassant ses idées noires, et déposa la rose entre les mains glacées de Claire. En l'observant de plus près, il vit qu'elle souriait. Ça lui rappelait cette nuit où il l'avait sortit de la chambre, où elle avait vu la neige tomber, où on aurait dit qu'elle rêvait de se voir pousser des ailes pour caresser les nuages. Il lui écarta une mèche du visage et susurra, de la voix la plus douce possible, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller :

-Dors bien... Petit ange.

* * *

**Aloooors? Je sais que c'est bien déprimant mais... je vous l'ai dit! ça m'a inspiré! Un Loki plus humain... Toussa toussa...**  
**Une p'tite review pour me donner vos avis? :3**


End file.
